


September Moon

by CaiyaAmatista



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, Loving male, M/M, Male of worth, Mating, Mating Bond, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Outdoor Sex, Protective Male, Scars, Sex, True Love, Vampires, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/pseuds/CaiyaAmatista
Summary: Takes place seven months after "Blood Fury," by J.R. Ward.  Saxton and Ruhn are mated and living happily in the house of their dreams.  As Saxton returns home from work one night, he finds himself unable to resist his male when he spies him working laboriously in their backyard...





	September Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Just read "Blood Fury," loved it--and MAN, did I love Ruhn and Saxton together!--and was inspired to do a quick one-shot. Cheers!

_~September~_

Dematerializing to the front stoop of the farmhouse, Saxton, son of Tyhm, breathed in deeply, noting the slight nip in the waning night air that signified a further transition into fall.  The cool rush down into his lungs was refreshing as he climbed the steps to the front door, not surprised that to find that it had been left unlocked for him.

Waiting for me, he mused to himself with a small smile.  If only he knew how he’d been counting down the seconds until he could return home…

Home.  This beautiful farmhouse was _their_ home now.  Their home together.

Out of habit, he slipped off his leather Gucci loafers just inside, then made his way back to the kitchen to set his satchel on the counter.  Travel mug still in hand, Saxton crossed to the sink, turning on the tap to rinse it out—

_CRUCK!_

Lifting his eyes to the window, his eyes went wide, the mug nearly fumbling right out of his hands.  Out in the backyard, bathed in the remaining light of the full moon, Ruhn, the love of his life, was splitting log after log of firewood, no doubt in preparation for the upcoming cooler months.

Dearest…Virgin Scribe…As usual, Saxton found that he couldn’t keep his eyes off him, his blood beginning to race as he greedily drank in the sight of him.  Spectacular had always been the word he’d used to describe Ruhn, and it remained a fitting title to this day.  He was a large male, built strong from years of manual labor, and even now it was easy to see the lines of his taut muscles straining beneath his dark Hanes t-shirt and blue jeans.   Muscles that had trembled irresistibly beneath his touch the day before.

Setting another large log on the chopping block, he lifted his axe high and brought it down effortlessly—

_CRUCK!_

—splitting the wood cleanly in two.  No matter what the task seemed to be, Ruhn was always happiest when he was taking care of things with his own hands.  Knowing this, Saxton had made it a point not to hire _doggen_ to work permanently in their home, except for Sundays when Mistress Miniahna and her granddaughter joined them for Last Meal.  It was a gesture that had earned him Ruhn’s deepest and most thorough appreciations.  For hours. 

Lifting an arm, Ruhn wiped his brow on his massive bicep, his dark hair glistening with sweat in the moonlight.  Saxton’s fingers, which had been working to loosen his cravat, suddenly itched to be running through those damp tresses.   

My love, he repeated to himself, feeling his pulse accelerate.  My dearest love…

Beneath his tailored slacks, his cock hardened.  _Mine._

Seeing Ruhn take a moment to stretch his shoulders, Saxton all but slammed the cravat down on the counter, not even aware that he’d pulled it from his neck.  Shutting the water off, the mug was left forgotten in the sink—

He dematerialized outside, mere inches away from Ruhn’s broad backside, and by the angle of his head, it was clear that he was instantly aware of his mate’s presence.  Before he could react, though, Saxton threw his arms around his massive, powerful form, inhaling the scent of him as he felt his fangs descend.  He smelled of fresh breezes and mild soap, and even though he was covered in sweat…God, it only seemed to _enhance_ that clean smell of his!  Without realizing it, a low growl rumbled deep in his chest.

Ruhn chuckled in his embrace, one of his calloused hands covering his own.  “Took you long enough,” he said, the low voice with its Southern drawl like velvet rubbing against his ears.  He angled his head around just enough to reveal his profile.  “I could sense you the moment you arrived.”

Saxton couldn’t help but smile, then he pressed himself flush against Ruhn’s backside, grinding his very obvious erection against his ass.  “And what do you sense now?”

An erotic, guttural sound left the taller male, and before Saxton could even blink, Ruhn pivoted and caught his face in his hands, those incredible toffee-colored eyes causing his breath to catch.  And something else: that distinct scent of dark spices that never failed to make his cock twitch in response.  “What I’ve been waiting for all night.”  And he covered Saxton’s lips with his own.

Groaning into the kiss, Saxton’s fingers dug into his back, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his lover as he was pushed back against the brick wall of the farmhouse.  He hadn’t even realized he was moving backwards, but no matter.  With Ruhn’s tongue wildly probing his mouth and his hips shoving harshly against his—and sweet Virgin Scribe, the feel of that magnificent cock straining through his jeans and against his own—all he could think about was how desperate he was to be possessed by him all over again.

***

The blood was rushing hotly in his veins, a great roaring growing ever louder in Ruhn’s ears as he broke the kiss and latched onto Saxton’s throat.  Saxton gasped, then moaned deliciously as Ruhn sucked at the skin that was so much smoother than his own.  It still amazed him how natural it felt to be intimate with this male; to explore the connection that refused to be denied so many months ago...

To love this male, and be loved just as wholly in return.

Growling gently, Ruhn continued to kiss and lick his skin, undoing the buttons of Saxton’s handmade shirt with a well-practiced deftness that had him grinning with pride.  At the same time, he felt Saxton’s hands slide down to his waist, smoothing a path beneath the hem of his shirt.  He sucked in a hissing breath when those fingers lightly traced the scars that were low on his back, permanent reminders of a brutal past that still haunted him at times.  But as he continued to sweetly caress those marks, Ruhn purred and shifted his hips hard against him.  The gasp that left his beloved was music to his ears, and as he slowly grazed the tips of his fangs across his jugular vein, Saxton cried out, his rigid stance and harsh moans clearly indicating that he’d suddenly come in his pants.

Ruhn chuckled deeply.  God, but he loved doing that to him, and as he pulled back to look at him, he couldn’t help but be in awe of the sight before him.  That wavy blonde hair irresistibly mussed; the dazed look in those pearl-grey eyes; his sculpted torso exposed now that his shirt was undone; those perfect lips parted as he fought to regain his breath.  Beautiful.  Every inch of him.

Speaking of inches…He looked down at the prominent wet stain at the front of Saxton’s slacks, and playfully _tsked_.  “This won’t do,” he said, already working the button loose.  “You’ve gone and messed your pants.”

Saxton laughed breathlessly.  “You do have that effect,” he licked his lips as his fly was undone, those pants instantly pooling around his ankles.  Underneath, the black boxer briefs did little to conceal the prominent erection tenting the fabric—still aroused, still raring to go.

Ruhn felt his own cock harden in response.  “Whatever am I going to do with you.”  His eyes remained transfixed on the male’s arousal.

Letting his head fall back to the wall, Saxton closed his eyes and exhaled, “Whatever you want with me.”

Ruhn was only too happy to oblige.  Fiercely kissing his mate, he dipped a hand beneath the waistband of Saxton’s boxer briefs, barely brushing his cock when he came again, moaning with abandon as Ruhn continued to stroke him. 

 _Mine_ , the word echoed in the back of his mind, and the feel of Saxton’s release on his palm had him growling even louder as he spun him around to face the brick wall.  Grabbing hold of his dress shirt, Ruhn yanked it down his arms, exposing his exquisite back to him.  As always, his breath caught in his chest at the sight of the scars across his skin.  But these were not scars of pain.  They were scars of love: Ruhn’s name etched into his back, written in the Old Language to honor his beloved.  There had been no hesitation when Saxton volunteered to be the one marked during their mating ceremony, saving Ruhn the torment of reliving the circumstances under which he received his own scars.  He did it for him; he did it out of love.  Pure and simple…

The thought sent a surge of heat straight to his groin, prompting Ruhn to shove his hips so hard against Saxton that he grunted when his face smacked into brick.

He froze.  “Too rough?”

The growl that emitted from the depths of Saxton’s chest was enough to make his eyes go wide.  “Shut up and just _do it_ already.”

The dark, erotic edge to his words had Ruhn’s cock twitching madly, and he wasn’t sure when he’d gotten Saxton’s boxer briefs down, or when he’d undone his jeans, or when he’d grasped his aching erection and lined himself up with—

Another surge of insatiable need shot down his spine, and then he was driving his thick shaft deep into Saxton just as his own release kicked in, pouring into his mate over and over and over again.  Fates…it was still as incredible as it had been the first time—and much like that first time, he was far, far from done.  Locking one arm around Saxton’s chest, he braced his other palm on the brick wall, and started to piston with urgent thrusts of his hips.  The wanton moans that reached his ears might have been his own, and the roughness of brick scraped and bit into his skin, but all he could focus on was how _good_ this felt.  How much he _needed_ this from his love.

When a low groan escaped Saxton, Ruhn glanced down to see that he’d grasped his own cock and was working it with feverish strokes.  Seeing this was enough to send him flying over the edge, and his release was so hard that he ended up flattening both of them against the wall.  At the same time, Saxton made a sound that triggered a second wave of release, and his eyes went wide at the intensity of it all.  So much…so much that was so _good_ …His hips jerked three times—four—he lost count as he emptied himself into his lover, not daring to take a breath until he felt the fiercest throes of his orgasm start to ebb.

He semi-collapsed against the wall, and beneath him, Saxton was breathing as heavily as he was.  When he felt the rigidity leave his muscles, Ruhn let out a long, slow breath and carefully eased himself out, very aware of how aroused he still was.  Their lovemaking was far from over this day.

“I love you,” Saxton exhaled huskily.

Ruhn’s smile could not be suppressed.  “ _I love you_ ,” he echoed in the Old Language, turning his mate to face him.  He looked beautiful as ever…but his brow furrowed in slight worry at the visible scrapes and traces of blood showing on his chest and left cheek.  “I was too rough—”

Saxton silenced him with a kiss, one that lingered until Ruhn’s hands reached up to grasp his shoulders.

Pulling back slightly, Saxton smiled.  “Temporary mementos.  But you’ll just have to tend to me, now, won’t you.”

Hardly a question, and though Ruhn felt a hint of a blush hit his cheeks, he chuckled softly.  “A promise I’d be more than happy to fulfill.”

His lover kissed him again.  “Shall we take this inside, then?  Continue what we started in bed?”

“Yes,” Ruhn kissed back, then dipped his head low enough to run his tongue over one of the scrapes on his chest.  The resulting shudder that ran through Saxton was enough to get his blood racing all over again, and he pulled back to look into his eyes once more.  “Yes,” he said, bringing a hand to stroke his fine cheek.

**THE END**

 


End file.
